Leopold Anderson
Leopold "Leo" Anderson is a poisonbender, Danika's little twin brother (he was the second born twin), and a member of The Terrible Toxic Four. He formerly had a crush on Scarlet Vargas before he fell in love with Katie. History Firstborn Saga He made his first appearance in Operation: DEATH-EGG, alongside the others, chasing down Yin, Yang, and Katie as they tried to escape, bur failed to catch them. They were later recruited by Ganondorf. He also was in Dynamite Girl's story "Want You Gone", in which he and his sister had been in a fight over him trying to suffocate her with sleeping gas. After asking Steve (his imaginary friend) what he thought he should do, Leo ending up spying on Danika and overhearing her sing a song about him. He was in the one-shot "It's The Thought That Counts", trying to help his dear little sister with homework, but doing the opposite. He helped to spring Yllaw and Lehcar from their prisons in "The Daughter of Evil" with the other poisonbenders. In the one-shot "Scarlet's Lullaby", he sang alongside Scarlet and Lehcar. He and the other benders fought Kweeb in Final Preparations, but were brutally beaten. He later fought Katie at the Brotherhood Base. During the poisonbenders' nightmares, Leo snored really loudly, making tons of drool. He had a nightmare of being shrunk to doll size and being played with by his sister before she dropped him in a dino cage. He awoke when he saw that Scarlet was taken by Yang and Katie by Infinity, then squeezed into Matt's mat with the others. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Leo mostly hung out with the poisonbenders and Dani and Nolan. During a trip to Planet Avalar, they crash-landed on Vaporia, where Leo was killed by a Vaporian. He was later revealed to be alive, because Midna transformed his matter into shadow particles to simulate his destruction. Eventually, they escape Vaporia and make it to Avalar's Silver River Forest, where they meet the Poison Spirit, Hexxus. After the meeting, the Toxic Four encounters their would-be crushes and does battle with them, in which Leo fights Katie. Later, they go up to Coruscant for dates with their crushes; although Leo reveals to Katie he wanted to go with Scarlet. He decides that he's not into Scarlet any more as he makes out with Katie. Nextgen Series In the future, Leo is married to Katie, and the two have a son named Kaleo. In The Son of Evil, Leo briefly interrupted the clustered phonecall between Nigel and many others, announcing he was Leo. In Operation: CLOWN, Leo and his family were staying at the York Household for the weekend. When Dillon, Kaleo, and the other kids were kidnapped, Leo thought aliens to be responsible. Major Battles *Toxic Four vs. Yin, Yang, and Katie. *Toxic Four vs. Kweeb. *Leo vs. Katie. *Toxic Four and Team Brotherhood vs. Vaporians. *Toxic Four vs. Sandman and Coldman. *Toxic Four vs. Katie, Yin, Kami, and Marine. *Toxic Four (minus Matt) vs. Dimalanta Dragon. *Toxic Four vs. Arlon (Scattered Realms). Relationships Danika Anderson Danika is Leo's twin, and he strongly hates her because of her bossiness, while she hates him because she thinks he's an idiot. Danika does seem to enjoy playing small pranks on her brother. Despite being opposed to each other, Danika does show a bit of rare sisterly love to her brother. Matthew Dimalanta Leo seems the closest to his leader than the other two. Payton Anderson Leo loves his little sister. He spoils her any and every chance he gets. He would do anything for her, even kill for her sake. Cheshire Danika's shadow companion doesn't seem too fond of her master's brother and seems to seize every chance at trying to strangle him. Steve Steve is Leo's imaginary friend. Others don't seem to be able to see Steve, but Leo can. Whenever Leo talks to him, it appears Steve has a higher intelligence then Leo. Katie Leo fell in love with Katie when they accidentally went on a date. He ended up marrying her, and having a son named Kaleo. Kaleo Anderson Kaleo is Leopold's son, who inherited his poisonbending and stupidity. Appearance Jet black hair with a blue shine to it and green eyes. Wears a lime green T-shirt that says "Toxic" on it, a black hoodie and ripped and faded blue jeans. Instead of carrying daggers like Danika, he carries a small gun. Personality He has an imaginary friend (don't ask) named Steve, whom he has regular conversations with. Leo, true to his sister's thoughts, is a bit idiotic at times. He loves to crack corny jokes and annoy people. He also has a love for pulling pranks on people, especially Scarlet. Like his sister, Leo has a fear of dinosaurs. Powers Leopold is a poisonbender, and his preferred power is shooting Gas Bombs through farting. His imaginary friend, Steve, also helps him in combat, as an invisible force usually helps Leo in a battle. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Want You Gone *It's The Thought That Counts *The Daughter of Evil *Scarlet's Lullaby *Final Preparations *Toxic Four's Nightmares *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Heat Haze Days (mentioned) *Yin and the Dragon (cameo; author's note) *The Son of Evil (cameo; voice) *Operation: CLOWN *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *He was a poisonbender submitted by Dynamite Girl to Gamewizard's "Poisonbender Needed!" contest. *Similar to Danika, Leopold has his own companion, except that Danika's companion, Cheshire, is real, while Leo's is (seemingly) imaginary. Just as well, the two's kids have the same type companions respectively. *His voice actor is Cheech Marin, who provided the voice of Banzai in The Lion King. The Toxic Four were originally based off the hyenas and Scar to an extent. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Dynamite Girl's Pages Category:Poisonbenders Category:Reformed Villains Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Anderson Family Category:Twins Category:Terrible Toxic Four